


Weak

by cosmiccastles, turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrelated Striders, Watersports, age gap, sub!bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccastles/pseuds/cosmiccastles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave picks Bro up at a bar.</p><p>(Weak is a working title :y)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a disgusting au tumblr user stridercesting and I came up with together. He did basically all of the thinking and I just slapped it into fic form, so I owe him a huge thank you!!
> 
> And now, please enjoy the adventures of College Aged Dave and Gross Older Guy Bro as they make a mess of a bathroom and also their lives.
> 
> ***THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY AO3 USER COSMICCASTLES, I JUST SUPPLIED THE IDEA.***

The first thing you notice about him is how out of place he looks. For one, that Hollywood brand smirk clashes horribly with the dirty, squalid bar. It’s all too easy to picture him draped across a lavish couch, seated amongst the most powerful people in the world to watch as they revolve around him. Secondly, the shades were unnecessary. 

Not that you were any better. 

The third thing you notice is how tired he looks as he slouches into the seat beside you with enough lazy elegance to keep you staring for hours. When he turns his gaze to you, your heart does a swell job at nearly killing you when you realize that he might be looking to sate his thirst with something more than a drink. 

Holy shit. 

“Dave.” He offers, stretching a hand out to you over the counter. Your own are balled up in your lap, nearly soaking the denim beneath them, even through the rough leather gloves. Discretely, you attempt to wipe one on your thigh before taking it. 

“Dirk.” You say, or more accurately, cough. Dave nods and lets go of your hand, leaving you to curl them protectively around the beer in front of you. He doesn’t say anything after that, and your chest squeezes when you realize he’s waiting for you to speak next. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

Haha, good one. As if you wouldn’t have notice if he had. 

Dave shrugs languidly beside you, eyeing the beer in your hands and thus freeing you to ogle him without worry. He looked young, far too young to be spending his time in filthy corner bars and chatting with men like you- thirty year old failures who only get out for such nights as these. Still, there could be a chance. People often looked younger than they really were, right? 

Your hopes sink into your stomach when he replies. 

“I’m new to the area. Started school, actually. Going to major in photography.”

Dave supplements his brief bio with the name of some roommate, some faraway city, some prestigious University- but it’s soon pretty evident that you’d much rather stare at his lips then remember some details for more than two seconds. 

“Sounds like you’re too young to be wasting your time here.” You offer, pulling your glass up to your lips to try and hide the bitter scowl that threatened to crawl onto your cheeks. The kid must barely be legal. 

“Nah. I got all the time in the world, bro.” Dave grins, stretching his arms up over his head. 

Maybe it’s the way a sliver of his skin exposes itself to the damp air under his shirt, or the smooth column of his pale, perfect throat, or fuck it, it’s the nickname. You know it is. Hunching your shoulders, you duck back into your drink. 

“Besides,” The slick fucker continues as he drops one arm over your shoulder and turns towards you further, “I’m hoping you can make it worth my while.”

Nearly shorting your beer through your nose, you freeze beside him as your entire face flushes bright red. Dave smirks beside, taunting you as you scramble to regain your cool. 

“Look, kid,” You start, attempting to put some distance between his body and yours, however unwilling you are. The bartender glances up at the two of you suspiciously, and you lower your voice. “I’m way too old for you.”

Dave purses his lips and pulls back some before he looks you up and down, shifting his head in exactly the right way to make you feel your most exposed. 

“I’m betting thirty, even.” He says, flashing you his perfectly white, straight teeth. You want to break them, but settle for shaking your head miserably.

“Try thirty-six.”

“I’ve had older.” Dave says with confidence, withdrawing his arm, but not before groping your bicep appreciatively. “What, don’t think you can handle me?”

As soon as he says that you turn back around to the bartender and order another beer. There was no use in arguing with stupid, pretty, stuck up, hipster college boys half your age -

“Fuck, chill, dude. What are you, virgin?” 

“Fuck this, I’m leaving, you can have the beer, I don’t need this.”

“Wait, wait, bro, hold up!” Dave says as he scrambles up after you as you slap a twenty down on the bar and collect your half finished beer, turning on your heel to make for the door. Something in his tone has you slowing down, though, and fuck, but the way he says that _word_ just sends shivers up the back of your spine, effectively paralyzing you in front of a table, conveniently secluded in a far corner. It only takes a moment for Dave to step up and coax you into the booth. 

Weak.

“Sorry, man.” Dave laughs as you look miserably at the abused, scarred table under your hands. “But listen, I’ve got a proposition for you.” He says as he cozies up to your side. It’s a miracle you can even breathe. His hair smells like apples, his skin sends heat waves through your own wherever he touches you. You feel so old.

“I’ll let you suck my dick if you buy me a drink.”

The bottom drops out of your stomach and you might just be wheezing, but Dave seems insistent as he slides a hand up your chest and to your collar as he fixes his eyes on your lips. 

You can feel yourself falling. His most persuasive argument comes in the form of a warm hand landing on your upper thigh. 

“W-what would you like?” You splutter, cheeks redder than cherries as he smirks and winds a hand in your hair.

A pair of soft, slightly chapped lips press into your own, and your eyes open in shock almost as wide as your mouth does. Obviously everything is going according to plan for Dave, who dips his tongue into your mouth to kiss you, wet and heavy and thorough; almost like he’s trying to taste every corner of your mouth. 

You don’t realize what had happened until he’s spitting into your glass. 

Holy shit. You haven’t been this hard in years. 

“Fuck, that tasted like shit!” Dave says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “I’ve drank cum that tasted better, my dog’s slobber would taste better, fuck, my piss is a thousand times more delicious than that absolutely disgusting excuse of a beer- my fucking _piss __.”_

“I’ll try it.” 

The words are out of your mouth before you can even think. For a moment, all is calm. Two statues in the back of the bar, huddled in a corner, sitting stock-still beside one another. 

Dave breaks the spell first. A little, breathless laugh leaks out from between his lips. They look wet, and he drags his tongue across them to get rid of the last traces before grinning and eyeing your own. His hand returns to your thigh, dangerously close to your crotch. There is no disguising the blush in your cheeks, nor the awkward lump in the front of your jeans. 

Dave is playing you like a piano and you can do nothing but lean in closer to his face, drawn in by the faint outline of his eyes behind his shades as he creeps his hand up to cup your dick through your jeans. 

Before you can even properly grind against his hand like the horny bastard he’s made you, the kid withdrawals his hand and stands up, smoothing back his hair with one hand as he walks around the table towards the door in the back of the bar labeled “Gentlemen Only.” 

“Maybe I’ll let you.” 

You nearly trip and fall on your face scrambling after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a mess of a bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhhhhhhh
> 
> This didn't go as planned. I had a pretty tiring week, and it isn't my best work so...

The bathroom door slams behind you and sends a jolt down your spine. Fortunately, you aren’t the only one startled by the sharp snap, and the sole man at the line of urinals looks like he’s seen a ghost.

Before you can feel properly awkward about it, Dave pushes open a stall towards the back and jerks his head in your direction.   
  
“Come on, asshole. I ain’t got all night.”

Your feet carry you to the back automatically as the back of your neck burns under the incredulous stare of the man Dave doesn’t pay any attention to, but as soon as you’re within his reach he has a hand on your collar and is pulling you inside in precisely the right way to make you forget about anything other than not falling head-first into the toilet.

“Sure took you long enough. Christ, you’re being all kinds of inconsiderate, I told you I had to piss, didn’t I?” Dave hounds as he stabilizes you and shoves you up against the wall. He’s up in your face, forcing you back even further as his hands grab at your hair.

Dave kisses you hard once more, wasting no time in shoving his tongue into your mouth and licking every corner of it. He pulls long, low moans out from your inexperianced lips, which he swallows down almost as eagerly as you do his spit. Maybe it’s the way his hips grind against your own, redirecting all the blood in your body to either your dick or your cheeks, or perhaps the way he relentlessly and cruelly denies you a breath with the way his tongue and teeth and lips assault your own, but soon you’re left with stars dancing in front of your eyes and your head swimming when he finally backs up and wipes his wet and bruised mouth with the back of his hand.

“Not bad.” He praises as he looks at you like he couldn’t wait to try again. Warm, sweet air fills your lungs as the same kind of feelings fill your stomach. It was so strange to feel this wanted. “And, now that we’ve got that disgusting taste out of your mouth, I guess I can let you on my dick, now.”

Before you can respond, brain still foggy and motions still groggy with the lack of oxygen in your system, a heavy pressure applies itself to your shoulders and you find yourself buckling under Dave’s hands. Your knees crack on impact with the filthy tile floor and you gasp in pain, immediately trying to rise off them but unable to get more than an inch off the floor before Dave’s hands are there to push you back down.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He sneers as he slides his hands up your shoulders and to your head. He cradles your face gently and rubs his thumbs across your cheeks, a stark contrast with the callouses you feel on his palms. Fear and excitement thrill up your back, pulling a shiver out of you that Dave watches with a smug grin. “I’ve got something for you.”  
  
Pulling his left hand off your cheek, Dave tugs his shirt up his chest until it’s caught under his armpits. Your eyes trace over his skin, drinking in his form like you had been swallowing the air only moments ago.

Inching his right hand back to card through your hair, Dave knocks your hat back and to the floor behind you as he brings his other hand to his belt. Your attention snaps to his fingers and you hold your breath as he pulls the worn black leather back to open it. The outline of his dick in his jeans has you leaning in closer, until you’re nearly cross-eyed and bumping your nose against his knuckles as he pops the button.

“You’re pretty eager, aren’t you?” Dave drawls as he rubs behind your ear idly with the hand buried in your hair. You feel like a dog, sitting there with your nose tight against his crotch and his hand scratching you just there. “Should I call you puppy?”

“Bro works just fine.” You say, following his fingers as he drags his zipper down, bit by bit. Each soft click tightens your fists as they sit braced on your thighs.

“Bro?” Dave muses as he drags the zipper down the rest of the way and pushes the fabric to the side. “What, not ‘Daddy’? I figured you’d be into something freaky, but damn, I wasn’t expecting a sibling incest kink. You’re pretty fucked up, aren’t you, Bro?”

If your ears weren’t already bright red, you’re sure they’d combust under Dave’s words as he fished himself out of his boxers and stroked himself a couple times. There was a response on the tip of your tongue after he had spoken, but it’s forgotten all too soon as you focus on getting something else to take up that space.

Dave is half hard in his palm, and rising steadily.

“Open up.” He says softly as he thumbs across your lower lip. You comply, eagerly, and lean in as he gently nudges his dick past your lips and into your wet, warm and willing mouth.

To say you were startled when Dave started to piss was an understatement. You had forgotten your initial plans almost as quickly as you’d let yourself bend to Dave’s will, and if it weren’t for the strong hold he’d gotten on your head you might have fallen back on your ass.

“Shh, hey, come on Bro, grow a pair.” Dave says as he tangles a hand in your hair and takes a firm hold of his cock by the base. You cough and splutter around him, spraying urine across your face and shirt and Dave’s front as well, and he hisses as he pushes himself further into your mouth.

It’s hot, burning your tongue and throat as you swallow down whatever he gives you. The bitter taste sends little shockwaves and shivers down your back as you work to keep everything in your mouth and not let it drip out all over the two of you.

He’s growing harder in your mouth, letting out little sighs and encouraging words as he holds your head steady. Dave tugs especially hard when you close your eyes and groan around him while you gain some sick sense of pleasure at being used like this- by him- and how much you enjoy it.

You’re enjoying it so much, actually, that it isn’t long before you slide a hand down to palm yourself through your jeans. Dave lets you get as far as dragging down your zipper before he picks a foot up and presses it against your dick, a low laugh escaping him as you choke and lose your rhythm and end up spraying more piss over the two of you.

“Not yet, Bro, where are your manners? Gotta finish me before you can start.”

You whine as best as you can before begrudgingly moving both your hands to his hips and thighs. At least Dave doesn’t seem to mind you touching him, and you make sure to capitalize on that fact as soon as you realize it.

Soon enough, Dave finishes. He draws his rigid dick out from between your lips, grunting when you suck his head hard as it falls off your tongue.

“Good boy,” He coos, sneering at you as he taps your swollen lips with the slick head of his cock, “I didn’t think you’d make it. How did it taste?”

“Delicious.” You answer automatically. Your eyes are heavy and your mouth is slow to react when he pushes back in, tongue flicking up against the slit to search for any last traces of his piss.

Dave grins as he fills your mouth back up, relocating both his hands to your hair. A couple of his wet digits have you shuddering when he digs them down to your scalp, but you aren’t complaining. The feeling of being wet, dirty, used and needed has you opening your mouth as wide as you can get it.

“Thought you’d think so.” Dave says as he pumps his hips back and forth, dragging his dick in and out between your lips as you try and chase the head with your tongue. He seems perfectly happy to let you at it, though, what with the way he hovers towards the front of your mouth to let you go crazy.

Then, without warning, Dave presses his hips forward and forces himself deeper down your throat. Your breath catches, your eyes widen, and your jaw goes slack as his neat, blond pubes scratch at your nose. It doesn’t take long for tears to blossom at the corner of your eyes, for your jaw to ache, and for you to get dizzy as he pants and grunts above you. When he finally does pull himself back and out, you gag and cough and splutter over his length, forehead against his hips as he removes a hand from your hair and circles it around his dick.

“We’ll have to work on deepthroating.” He says as he pumps himself, guiding your head to the base of his dick so you can seal your lips against the slick skin and slather it with kisses. Dave lets out a slow, heavy breath while you slurp and drool against him, eager to drink in the taste of his skin, your spit, and his urine as it dripped down his dick sloppily.

It doesn’t take long for him to finish, and he pulls your head roughly in front of his dick and holds you there by your hair, shooting across your face and onto your outstretched tongue. You lick up every last drop and swallow down everything you can, kissing his dick clean before he tucks it away.

Dave helps you up with an outstretched hand, laughing when your breath rushes out of your chest when you look down and notice your painful hardon trapped by your pants.

He makes quick work of you, whispering dirty, depraved things in your ear as you knock your head against the wall and hold onto his arm desperately. It’s so different, feeling another person’s hand on you, and it’s all you can do to stay conscious. The world is fuzzy and soft and slow after you release, and you have only the faintest idea you hadn’t _died_ as he laughs and kisses you sweetly.

The click of a pen sounds far away and muffled, but the pressure on your hand is alarmingly close. As you try to pull your hand away, Dave scolds you gently and finishes his note up quickly.

“Thanks for the drink, Bro.” He says, just as you’re beginning to come back to your senses. Dave pats your ass a couple times, or, maybe gropes it a good long while- you can’t actually tell. What you do know, though, is he’s unlocking the stall and walking out of the bathroom, and you stumble out and in front of the mirror with a bewildered gasp.

Your hair is a mess- sticking up in random places, parts of it wet. Your shirt is soaked, your pants damp, your lips bruised. You rub your hand across your face and nearly smudge Dave’s note out of existence, but it’s easy enough to decipher as you squint at it unsteadily. Parts of it had trailed down your wrist and arm, and your heart nearly stopped when you saw a series of numbers towards the bottom.

 

_bro,_

_took $20 from you before i left. if you want it back, too bad, i already used it, its gone. i did thank you for the drink, though_

 

_dave_

 

_ ps  call me and we can see about paying you back and/or fuck.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
